


Danganronpa RESET: Resurrecting Hope [Switched Killing Game AU]

by Kayaydays_Lie



Series: Danganronpa Switched Killing Game AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaydays_Lie/pseuds/Kayaydays_Lie
Summary: What if everything was switched?What if Class 78 were the Remnants of Despair?What if Junko wasn't Ultimate Despair?And due to this, events in both killing games turned out different.Different killers.Different Victims.Different Survivors.





	Danganronpa RESET: Resurrecting Hope [Switched Killing Game AU]

Makoto Naegi didn't know what to do.

He defeated Junko Enoshima and was named the Super High School Level Hope for his optimism.

But that wasn't good enough.

It seemed as if just yesterday he swore to protect Sayaka Maizono, that was before she backstabbed him and tried to frame him as a murderer.

Yet... That was okay, he had forgiven her, hadn't he?

There were still six of them. Six out of the sixteen students had made it out alive! Him, the Super High School Level Hope, Kyoko Kirigiri, the Super High School Level Detective, Byakuya Togami, the Super High School Level Affluent Progeny, Touko Fukawa, the Super High School Level Writer, Aoi Asahina, the Super High School Level Swimmer, and last, but not least, Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Super High School Level Fortune Teller.

Yet...

Sayaka.  
Leon.  
Mukuro.  
Chihiro.  
Mondo.  
Ishimaru.  
Hifumi.  
Takeo/Celeste.  
Sakura.  
And Junko.

They were all dead, they weren't ever coming back.

_You could try something else, you know that?_

_Yeah... I want to be alive again! I still have to be the Super High School Level Musician!_

_Naegi-kun, I have many regrets I wish to put right._

_Um... If you can... I have a programme... That could help all of us!_

_Come on fucker! You're a man aren't you? Do a restart!_

_How am I supposed to enforce proper rules if I'm dead?_

_Princess Piggles must reign over once again!_

_Makoto, I helped you and the others escape, it's only fair you help us._

_I wish to see Aoi again, my deepest regret is not properly saying goodbye to her._

That's not... That doesn't sound like them...

Makoto didn't know what to do. He was torn.

_I appreciate you trying to save me, you know that Makoto? Really, I do. I felt a glimmer of Hope, I really did._

Maybe if he did do a restart... Junko wouldn't turn to despair. They could all once again live happily.

_BRING US BACK!_

Of course, that was only what he thought. But at what cost? We all know how the storyline in the second game went, clearly we know Makoto made a terrible choice.

But... Was it really a terrible choice?

Despair was unpredictable.

_Welcome back, Makoto Naegi._

But Hope was more formidable.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should have Naegi's sister as the protagonist or not. They need to be female, due to plot reasons.  
> Since I won't be starting this until Resurrecting Despair is completed, please let me know!


End file.
